


Assumptions

by AtoTheBean



Series: Jumping Into the Middle [1]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Chris, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Male Character, M/M, Oral Sex, Wordplay as foreplay, bossy bottom, oh myyyy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtoTheBean/pseuds/AtoTheBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Pinto kink meme. The prompt: Zach first learns Chris is a raging bisexual when he walks in on/sees Chris with a guy at a big, drunken party (in whatever stage of sexytimes you deem fit). Chris is unaware. Zach feels things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accidental Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to JunoMagic for being my beta-reader for this little fic, and to the Pinto Kink Meme community for the prompt, the comments on the site as I was writing, and other fabulous stories. And thanks to NixDucky for my fab new banner. I've already started a sequel/epilogue...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some things one just shouldn't know...

  

The music was _loud_ , pounding against his temples, and Zach hadn’t seen anyone he knew for at least a half hour.  Of course, they could still be here somewhere – amidst the mass of bodies and chaos of conversations in the sprawling house.  Zach was pretty sure you could get lost in here.  He was feeling the need to drop breadcrumbs so he could find his way back out of this pretentious Hollywood house... so different from the New York apartments and flats he’d grown accustomed to over the last year.  

He set his empty beer bottle down on a vacant patch of counter, realizing that he’d need to find the facilities before he could bail.  A man across the kitchen smiled at him, making Zach think maybe they’d met and he should know him.  He gave a noncommittal wave and turned back toward the hall, hoping it wouldn’t be too obvious that he had no idea who the man was.  He looked familiar, but Zach’s ability to make small talk was dwindling quickly.

He wove through the dining room to a spot he was pretty sure he’d seen a bathroom earlier, only to find a line.  He got caught in a brief conversation and then headed to the back of the house, where it was rumored another bathroom could be found.  It was locked and apparently had been for quite a while.  Zach was just contemplating the backyard and an accommodating tree when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was kitchen guy, and Zach really wished he remembered those hazel eyes, because they were looking at him pretty expectantly.

“Zach, right?”

“Oh, um—“

“Duncan,” he said, motioning to himself.  “We met at Jon’s party in New York last fall.”

 _That’s_ where he knew the guy from.  “Of course,” he said, offering his hand.  “Good to see you again.  What are you doing on the left coast?”

The man —Duncan — smiled, exposing a dimple that Zach distinctly remembered now.  “Music for a short film.  Nothing big, but it’s been fun.  The play I was in the orchestra for closed, so I needed something else.”

“You play cello, right?” Zach asked, hoping that the memories now being dredged up with the gentle prompting actually went to this guy.  “Or am I confused?  I was sort of exhausted that night, and I think Jon introduced me to about fifty people.”

Duncan’s smile widened, and Zach was starting to think that this party might not be a bust after all.

“That’s right!  Good memory,” he said without any irony at all.  He continued chatting while Zach’s mind split its time between listening, trying to think of where there might be another bathroom, and picturing Duncan seated with a large instrument resonating between his legs.  And he probably shouldn’t be thinking like that.  He didn’t even know if Duncan was gay.   But the man _had_ approached Zach, and he had first met him through Jon, so it was reasonably likely.  He eyed the still-locked door.   “Were you looking for a bathroom?”

Oh, shit.  Zach gave him a sheepish grin.  “That obvious?”

“There’s one at the top of the stairs.  I’m going to get another drink.  Meet me back in the kitchen?”

“Yeah.  Sounds good.  Thanks.”  And the look Duncan gave him made him want to find that bathroom and get back before those hazel eyes and dimple focused on someone else.  

The terrible, loud music wasn’t nearly as oppressive upstairs, and faded further when Zach locked the door from inside the empty bathroom.  He was washing his hands, savoring a last moment of relative quiet, when his ears stopped buzzing enough for him to make out another sound.  He shut the water off and listened, realizing there was a second door nestled into the paneling.  One that probably led to an adjacent bedroom.  And there were sounds of a struggle coming from the other side.   

Zach placed his ear to the door, only catching a few muffled words amidst the grunts, but hearing “not like that.”  Which didn’t necessarily mean anything was wrong... but...

Zach turned off the light and opened the side door a crack.  He still couldn’t see much, but he could hear more clearly the ambiguous grunts.  He could see a guy — tall and dark — but not his partner.  The one he could see was standing by the bed, yanking down his pants.  And then there was a voice — a _familiar_ voice.  

Adrenaline spiked, because Chris shouldn’t be in that room, _couldn’t_ be in that room unless something very bad was happening to his straight friend.

Zach started to push the door open, ready to tackle the guy that was attacking his friend, but stopped, stunned, when he saw Chris’ face.  

Because Chris definitely didn’t look like a man who wanted to be rescued.  Naked on his hands and knees, back arched and ass raised into the cock that was now, well, _pounding_ into him was really the only accurate description.

Zach blinked a few times, because that’s what you do when the entire fucking world tilts and throws you off balance.  A constant stream of words was falling from Chris’ swollen lips.  Mostly, “Oh, god, that’s perfect... more... harder... right there, fuck that’s it.  Keep it there!”

Zach realized his mouth was hanging open, closed it, and swallowed.  Hard.  His mind tried to come back online as he got his breathing under control.

So.  

Chris didn’t need rescuing.  And this was clearly not a first-time fumble of a straight man.  Chris, it would seem, was an experienced bottom, who knew exactly how he liked it, and was very vocal in making sure he got it.  A bossy bottom.  And that... How could that even fit with what Zach knew about his friend?

The guy, whom Zach now felt acute hatred for, was starting to falter in his rhythm, and Chris’ face... Oh _god_.  Zach closed his eyes, but the image was seared on his memory.  He heard Chris’ keening wail and fled.

He didn’t remember the trip back down the stairs, but was relieved to have the pounding music pushing at his mind again.  Maybe it would erase the memory of that wail.  Maybe it would gouge at his neurons and erase the entire memory, because Zach _shouldn’t_ know what Chris’ O-face looks like, _shouldn’t_ know how closely it resembled the expression he wore as Zach choked him on the bridge of the _Enterprise_ during filming.  Though he did feel a bit vindicated about the fantasies that particular expression had prompted all those years ago.  Not as far from the truth as he’d imagined—

“Tequila or Whiskey?”

“Huh?”  Zach hadn’t been particularly eloquent this entire party, but now he seemed reduced to monosyllables.

“The good beer is gone,” Duncan was saying, because Zach had told him they could share a drink, and apparently the rest of the world hadn’t just experienced a life-altering event that rendered all previous conversations moot.  “Hey, are you okay?  You look a little flushed.”

“Whiskey,” he said quickly.  “Definitely whiskey.”

A glass was pushed into his hand, and Duncan led him toward the door to the back yard, but Zach resisted, giving into his need for a position in sight of the stairs.  Which he absolutely shouldn’t need, because it was none of his business.  He should just go outside and admire Duncan’s broad shoulders and cut arms.  The man was lovely, and a cello player, and he probably had strong, dexterous hands.

Duncan was talking again, and flashing a shy smile with that gorgeous dimple, and that was when Zach realized that he was hard — had been since he came downstairs — and that Duncan thought it was for him.  And any other night it might have been, but tonight it really, _really_ wasn’t.  Zach’s glass was empty, and the stairs were still empty, and suddenly Zach wanted to be anywhere but this stupid party that _Pine_ had talked him into in the first place.

Just as Zach finished making his excuses to a disappointed Duncan, Chris was down the stairs and making his way across the kitchen, looking deliciously disheveled and well-fucked.  Zach moved to avoid getting cornered, but he wasn’t quite successful, and Chris caught up with him in the dining room.

“Hey, great party.  Are you having fun?”

“I’m leaving,” he said.  Because whatever other feelings he was grappling with at the moment — and frankly there were more than he was willing to admit to or try to wrap his head around in his current state — fury was winning out.  Zach had a nearly irresistible urge to punch Chris in the face, and he didn’t want anything to do with that urge.  Or any other urge that Chris might elicit.  Definitely.  

Zach turned and walked away, Chris following behind.

“Oh,” Chris said, taken aback.  “I ran into some old friends from Berkeley.”

“That’s great, Chris,” he said, not breaking stride.  “I’m still leaving.”

Chris grabbed his arm and forced him to turn back.  “Hey, are you okay?”  And he looked genuinely concerned.  “Did that guy in the kitchen...”

“Duncan.”

“Okay,” Chris said, looking at Zach with a wariness he’d rarely seen on his friend’s face.  “Did Duncan do something to piss you off?

“No, Chris.  Duncan’s great.  Hazel eyes, dimple, dexterous hands.  You should go talk to him.  I’m leaving.”

And where exactly had _that_ little bit of passive aggression come from?  He needed to get the hell out of here NOW.

The confusion on Chris’ face — confusion bordering on hurt — almost made Zach stop.  Almost.  Some part of him recognized that he was being an ass, but it was a small quiet part, completely overwhelmed by the much larger, more confused part that wanted the world to make sense again.  Then he was out the door and into the cool night’s air.  The wind was coming from the west and there was just a hint of salt, clean and refreshing.  Zach put as much distance as he could between himself and that damned house.  And fuck all if he wasn’t _still_ hard.


	2. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That thing he saw by accident? He can NOT get that out of his mind...

The next morning, Zach took his run opposite his usual direction.  Under no circumstances did he want to bump into Chris.  Not until he’d worked out a few things.

Like why he was being such an ass about this.  Because it _shouldn’t_ matter.  Zach was always saying that a person’s sexuality should be the least interesting thing about them.  That’s how he wanted to be treated: as a man first and a gay man second.  

Needless to say, he was feeling really hypocritical.

He pushed himself harder, nearly making himself sick with the effort, but leaving his mind blissfully blank.  The relief didn’t last long.  Halfway through his shower Chris’ face came unbidden into his mind: lips swollen, head thrown back, jaw slack, eyes wide and then half closed.  

Zach’s hand was around his cock in a moment, imagining it was Chris’s swollen, filthy mouth.  Imagining Chris arching in front of him and telling him the best angle, the best rhythm.  He could hear Chris’ wail as it would be if it were Zach _blowing his fucking mind_.

Zach groaned as he came, and then washed the come and soap and bitterness down the drain.  He hadn’t done that in years.  Before, when he first met Chris, it would make him feel guilty.  He was used to shame after fantasizing about his “straight” friend.  But this bitterness was new.  This sense of regret for what wasn’t, despite the fact that he now knew it was possible.

The thing was, he thought later as he sat on the sofa with his paper and coffee, the thing was, it _shouldn’t_ matter, but it did.  It changed everything.  Everything he thought he knew about their friendship.  Chris was one of his best friends.  Or so he thought.  But if there was something so major he didn’t know about the man, what else was he wrong about?

And he wasn’t really angry that Chris had never told him.  They didn’t have those conversations, as close as they were in other ways.  At first they just didn’t discuss sex or dating.  At some point, Zach knew that Chris knew he was gay.  And Zach knew that Chris was fine with it.  Chris seemed to even go out of his way to make it clear that he still wanted to be close friends, that it wouldn’t make a difference.  He stepped up their secret handshakes and friendly arm pats, and Zach felt relieved that Chris’ progressive upbringing meant that their friendship could continue to flourish past the point where others faltered.  Because that had happened.  Straight men were often uncomfortable with him, even if they wanted to be “enlightened.”  They would still consider him a friend, but the calls would become less frequent and the closeness would just sort of evaporate back to civility.  

That had never happened with Chris.  Even though they’d never discussed it, they’d continued to grow close, even when he was sure Chris knew.  Even when he introduced Chris to whomever he was dating at the moment.

And he’d never actually come out to Chris, even when he came out to the world, because why would he?  They both knew.

But now all those memories seemed wrong.  Like all their fake flirting.  The fake flirting they’d done since they met, really, but that they perfected on the first press tour and had made an art of since.  That flirting had always been fake because Chris was _straight_.  Chris liked girls.  Didn’t like cock.  So it wasn’t anything personal.  Zach enjoyed the flirting and flirted back because it was safe and not hurtful because Chris wasn’t into cock and Zach had one and that was that.

But Chris _was_ into cock.  Really, _really_ into it.  And had been for who knows how long.  Maybe college, if that asshole who’d been fucking him was the Berkeley buddy he’d run into.  And that meant that all their flirting, _all of it_ , had been fake because Chris wasn’t into _Zach_.  At least, not like that.  And it shouldn’t hurt, but it did.

Chris’ texts started coming in around noon.  First he was just checking on Zach.  Zach ignored it.  Then his tone got amused, asking if he was still sleeping things off.  Then worried.  Then frustrated.  Then demanding.  Then bossy.  Like a bossy bottom.

Zach went shopping and left the phone on the coffee table. 

Avoiding Chris was juvenile, and of the two of them, Zach was not the juvenile one in their relationship.  Friendship.  Somethingship.

He still managed to avoid Chris for three days.

Because now that he knew Chris was bi, he felt ridiculously attracted to the man.   The last few nights he'd gone over dozens of memories, replaying them with this new knowledge.  Touches that lasted a bit longer than they should have, glances that seemed more suggestive than he'd first realized. Giggle fits that could have so easily, in some other universe, ended in kisses.  He'd always ascribed a certain innocence to Chris that he realized now was really, really misplaced.  And it was torture, because none of it mattered.  The fact remained that Chris was just as unattainable as he'd always been, just for different, more painful reasons now.  And it all seemed terribly unfair.  

Zach just had to wait it out.  Wait until he was over his hurt feelings so he could treat Chris as he always had.  Probably with less flirting — Zach wasn't a masochist after all — but otherwise the same.   He just needed a bit of a break to get his head on straight and his dick under control.

He was grateful when he had meetings to occupy his mind.  A potential project for his production company had come to his attention.  Zach liked the story and the writer and even her agent, but there were some elements of the script that needed ironing out.  He found out over a very good cup of coffee that the first producer they’d met with had asked for changes that had made the story palatable to a wider audience.  Unfortunately, they had also left a character feeling stereotypical and dimensionless in a way that was all the more obvious compared to the vibrancy of the other characters.  The writer explained her original concept, and Zach brainstormed with both her and her agent for an hour.  He wanted to produce something that felt true, even if it didn't fit within a typical story-arc mold.  By the end of the meeting, the author was excited, promising Zach script revisions within a week, and Zach already had ideas of directors who would be a good match for the project.   It was invigorating and stimulating.   And completely not sexual, which was good. Zach was pretty sure he’d be swearing off sex for a while.

He walked home, finally feeling somewhat normal. Still a little achy, still a little hollow, but if work was good, that could make a lot of other things feel better. Maybe he could even meet Chris for coffee soon — tomorrow or the day after — and say that he’d felt sick the last few days. That was more or less true. And they could try to get back to normal and Zach could try to stop acting like a hurt puppy.  Which was pathetic, because even if Chris wasn’t into his cock, he was a good friend. This was evidenced by the growing number of texts sitting unanswered on his phone. So they’d meet for coffee in a day or two — or maybe three, just to be sure Zach could get through a coffee date… meeting... without seeming maudlin or pining.  Pining for Pine.  God, he hadn’t made that joke to himself for years.  Maybe they could meet for coffee in _four_ days.

Or maybe they could meet right now. Since Chris was sitting on his doorstep.

 


	3. "An Ass of U and Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking back on it all, it would seem wordplay doesn't imply actual communication... and saying a word twice can completely change its meaning.

Zach froze in the middle of the sidewalk, stomach somewhere around his toes. Chris looked up at him, and he forced himself to move forward again. He could do this. He could say he was sorry and write it off as a strange experience and go back to normal. Zach hadn’t pined for Chris their entire friendship, after all; he’d dated other people and remained close with Chris. This too would pass, and all that.

He climbed the steps, finally getting into the shade and froze again. Because now that his friend wasn’t backlit or in the shadows, Zach could clearly see that Chris looked terrible. A pang of regret lanced through him. He’d been an ass.

“Hey,” he said, unlocking and opening the door. He motioned for Chris to go in, and Chris turned, shrugging slightly with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Zach closed the door behind him and took the satchel containing the meeting notes off his shoulder, setting it on the floor.

He watched Chris, who still looked a little lost.  Zach felt an urge to take Chris into his arms, which had to be the worst idea ever…

“You’re avoiding me."

Zach didn’t try to deny it. He put his hands in his pockets to make sure they wouldn’t reach out for Chris without his permission.

Chris looked away, scrubbing his face with his hand.  “Are you going to tell me why? Tell me what I did… or didn’t do?”

Zach looked at the ground, fidgeting. It was time to articulate the mass of thoughts that had been churning in his mind the last few days, and he really didn’t know where to start.  How did he even admit to seeing what he’d seen?  He was tempted to ask Chris if he wanted coffee, since he’d been visualizing this conversation with coffee mugs in their hands, but he somehow didn’t think Chris would appreciate that.

“Zach, just tell me what I did! I swear I didn’t mean to do anything that would upset you, so this is probably just some big mis—”

“You’re bisexual.”  And of all the words that had been swirling around his brain, those were definitely not the ones he’d planned to lead with. He banged the back of his head against the wall, punishing it for its stupid, ineloquent, obvious—

“What?”

“You’re—”

“I know.  So what? I’m bi, you’re gay, John’s straight... none of this has mattered before.”

“You never told me.”

Chris looked genuinely confused. “Well, you never told me you were gay, but I was still fine with it.”

Zach looked at the floor.  “I never hid it. I’ve introduced you to men I was dating. I may have never said I was gay, but I was clearly gay. I’ve never seen you with a man.”  Well, that was patently untrue now, but not the point he was trying to make. “You’ve only introduced me to women.”

“Well, I only date women.”

Oh. _OH_. So that was it. Chris liked cock, but not the package with all the societal baggage. He guessed he could see how that could work. If a person had a choice, they could choose the easier option.

“Anyway, you’ve seen me with _you_. I’ve flirted with you for years.”

Zach looked at him sharply. “That was fake flirting.”

Now Chris was gaping. He shook his head as if to clear it. “Fake flirting.”

“Yes, fake flirting, because you weren’t available, because you were straight.”

“I was never straight.”

“Yes, I am now acutely aware of that.”  And he hadn’t really meant to say that either, and regretted it when Chris’ eyes widened and he watched Chris’ expression change several times over the course of a few seconds as he put everything together.

“So at the party, you saw... or heard...” he trailed off, voice indicating that he really hoped it was the latter rather than the former.

“It was an accident. I wasn’t stalking you or anything. I went to use the upstairs bathroom, and...”

“And that’s how you discovered that the man you’ve assumed was straight and fake flirting with you for years is not, in fact, straight.”

And is a bossy bottom. But no point in making this worse. Zach just nodded.

“Fuck,” Chris said, scrubbing his face with his hand. “I still don’t get why you avoided me. I mean, sure, it must have been a shock, but you've shunned me for _days_.  Not one response to a text, Zach.  Not one.”  

“I know; I’m sorry.”  And that was all Zach could really say about that, because anything else was just too big a can of worms to get into. And it didn’t matter anyway if Chris didn’t date men.

“I mean, you aren’t into me, so why should it matter if I screw around?” Chris added.

“I’m sorry, what?” Zach asked, incredulously.

“What what?” Chris’ brow furrowed.

What what?  Who even said that?  “You’re absurd,” Zach said, falling back to a commonly-used line of reasoning when dealing with Chris. It was a stand part of any word sparring between them.

Chris grunted at the familiar phrase. “Probably,” he said, humor just quirking the corner of his mouth.

Zach closed his eyes, trying to wrap his brain around all of this, feeling a little dizzy. He hadn’t eaten properly in days, and it looked like Chris hadn’t either.  Maybe they should both sit down.  Because Zach was pretty sure he was starting to hallucinate.  Because it sounded like Chris was saying that his flirting wasn’t fake.  It sounded like Chris thought he’d been flirting-flirting (ouch, why was he doing that now too?), and Zach had somehow shut it down.  And that… that couldn’t be righ—

“Zach?”

“Hmmm?” And it was strange how familiar it felt, and yet how surreal.  Chris’ voice. Chris’ scent. His warmth and acceptance. But these words? How were these words even coming from Chris’ mouth?  

“Do you know why I don’t date men?”

Zach just sighed, eyes still closed. Well there was that.  It didn’t really matter if Chris was flirting-flirting if he didn’t date men.  Zach was far beyond wanting to be anyone’s dirty secret.  And he didn’t really want to spell out that Chris was a coward for not owning his sexuality in the face of society.  He’d only come out himself a few years ago, after all. There was nothing to judge here. He would just hate it quietly.

“Zach, look at me.” Zach opened his eyes, and Chris’ expression was completely different now. Like he’d had some epiphany. Like he understood some secret Zach was still figuring out. And he was standing closer… when had he gotten so close?

“What?” Zach asked, swallowing thickly.

“Do you know why I don’t date men?”

And his face was soft now, and open. Vulnerable in a way Zach hadn’t really seen it before, but with a light in his eyes that was really appealing.

“Because I’ve been flirting with YOU for years.”

Not fake flirting. Not bromance (hateful word). For YEARS. Zach ‘s stomach flipped as Chris took another step forward, and he felt something very much like hope blossom in his chest. It must have shown on his face, because Chris shot him a grin that always made him melt a little. “You know, considering all the word games we play with each other, it seems we really suck at actually communicating,” Chris continued. “So let me spell it out, just so we’re clear from now on.  I can’t date men because I compare them to you, and they come up short.  Every time.  So do the women, to be honest, but they sometimes have other things going for them.”

Zach snorted. He couldn’t help it. “I can’t compete with them in certain ways.”

“Exactly,” Chris said grinning. “It sometimes saves them for a while. Until we try to play Scrabble.”

Zach snorted again, and he was starting to feel light and giggly, the way he got with Chris sometimes when they were both really relaxed and happy.

“I thought you knew, Zach. I thought you were letting me down easy, letting me be your good friend... maybe best friend, but not...” Chris chuckled awkwardly. “I’m wondering what would have happened if I’d just come out and told you right at the beginning, in some less awkward way than all the times I imagined doing it.”

Chris was standing ridiculously close now. And it was like the last few days of resentment just melted away and he had his best friend back. Except now the understood that this tension between them wasn’t fake — never had been — and he didn’t have to suppress his reactions to it. Because Chris actually did like cock. Quite a bit. And now that Zach knew exactly what Chris’ O-face looked like, he was determined to see it all the time.

“We’ve been idiots,” Chris whispered.  Close...so very close.

“Obtuse,” Zach agreed, nodding slightly as he leaned forward.

“Imbecilic.”

Zach huffed a laugh almost into Chris’ mouth.  “Tragically witless.”

“Zach…” Chris sighed.

Zach pulled him into a fierce kiss.


	4. Jumping into the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They should have done this YEARS ago...

They made their way to the bedroom, kissing and stripping off clothing as they went.  Chris’ lips were now kiss-swollen just like they’d been in any wet dream Zach had ever had, just like they’d been at the party the other night... and— 

“No more fucking around, Pine,” he whispered between kisses.  “Damn, I know I have no right to make any demands... we haven’t even...  but...”  The idea that he might just be another fuck — nothing more meaningful than that fling at the party — was physically painful.

“Hey, hey,” Chris whispered, cupping Zach’s face in both hands.  “Wherever your mind is going off to, just stop.”  He kissed Zach sweetly on the lips and then on both cheekbones, near his eyes.  “Do you really think I would have been in that bedroom with him if I thought for a moment that I could be somewhere with you?”   

Zach rested his forehead against Chris’, still not quite believing this was happening.  “Chris,” he said, tracing his fingers along the man’s bare chest.  He’d never dreamed he’d be allowed to touch him like this.  Fantasized, yes, but never really thought it could happen.  They were already close in so many ways, and now he wanted everything at once.

“Make demands, Zach.  This feels like a beginning, but in a way it’s been going on for years.  In a way, we’re jumping in the middle.  And when you’re in the middle, you get to make demands.”  Chris nipped at his lower lip, making Zach growl and claim his mouth again.  

“No more fucking around, Pine,” he whispered again, reveling as he felt Chris’ smile pressed against his lips.  

“You got it.  And right back at you, Quinto.  And while we’re making demands, take my pants off and have your wicked way with me.”

“Bossy bottom,” Zach mumbled as he lowered the zip of Chris’ jeans.  

“What’d you say about my bottom?” Chris asked, pulling back slightly with an amused look.

Zach slid his hands inside Chris’ jeans and boxers, grabbing both cheeks as he said, “Nothing.  Nice ass, Pine.  I’ve always thought so.”  He nibbled along Chris’ jaw.  “Now get your fine ass up on my bed.”  A final nip at his ear made Chris jump before he scrambled onto the plush comforter.

There were a few awkward moments as the last of the clothes were shed and the covers were pushed down, but soon Zach had Chris laid out against his sheets, looking more at home than should have been possible.  And Chris’ body was unbelievably hot and his eyes were smoldering and he already looked kiss-swollen and wanton, but his face also showed a warmth and sweetness that spoke to their years of friendship.  And Zach would contemplate the juxtaposition of the carnal and the sacred later, when he wasn’t rock hard and Chris wasn’t reaching for him and spreading his legs wider in invitation.

Zach knelt between Chris' legs, sliding his fingers over Chris’ chest and stomach, hips and thighs almost reverently.  Then he lightly traced his fingers over Chris' cock, exploring as he watched Chris gasp and arch into the touch.

"So responsive," Zach whispered, continuing the feather touches with one hand while moving the other down to cup his balls, then lower still to circle the puckered entrance.  Chris spread his knees wider, finally finding his words.

"God, Zach, I've wanted you for so long.  You have no idea."  The keening quality of Chris' voice went straight to Zach's cock, as if he wasn't already hard enough.  

"Yes, I think we established that," Zach said with a small huff, lightly pressing his finger against the opening and taking Chris' thick cock in his other hand.  "I've wanted you almost from the day we met," Zach whispered.  "For so long.  I've imagined taking you so many ways — I'm still not entirely sure this isn't a dream."  

"Oh god," Chris said arching.  "It's definitely real.  So real." Chris said, reaching for Zach to pull him back up to kissing range.  Zach let himself be drawn up, bracing himself on his elbows and exploring Chris' mouth with his tongue as he felt Chris' fingers trace down his stomach to his cock.  Chris' hands were firm and sure and felt incredible.  But he had other things in mind for this first time.  He leaned over to retrieve supplies from the bedside table.  

"Zach," Chris moaned as Zach started kissing his way back down Chris torso, making Zach's dick jump.  Yes, if there was any doubt, he definitely liked the sound of Chris pleading.  That would be worth exploring at some point. 

Zach opened the condom wrapper and set it aside, then slicked his fingers and slid one into Chris's accommodating body as a stream of expletives fell from the man's swollen lips.  And Zach was surprisingly pleased by the sense of déjà vu.  As a second finger slid in, Chris asked, "How?"

"Hmm?” Zach asked as he concentrated on the sight of his fingers disappearing into Chris over and over.

"How have you imagined taking me?"

He looked back up at Chris' eyes, which were so darkened with arousal they looked like a deep ocean blue instead of the usual sky cerulean.  He shook his head.  "Oh god, so many ways.  I can't even tell you.  I... you have no idea what I want to do to this body."  Chris visibly shuddered, giving Zach hope that they might eventually work their way through at least a portion of those fantasies.

"Do any involve the set of the bridge?  Because I have some of those, oh fuck, yes, that's perfect," he cried as Zach twisted his fingers and gently brushed his prostate.  

"What, that?" Zach asked innocently as he did it again.  Chris arched and moaned.  His reactions were perfect.  Zach kept his touches light and teasing.  "Yes, Christopher, I may have a fantasy or two involving throwing you against a console and hitching your legs over my hips, or bending you over the captain's chair, or even kneeling between your legs as you sit in it, all sprawled out and showing your cock off in those ridiculously tight black pants."  Because, really, how had that made it into the film?

“Oh, fuck that’s hot,” Chris cried out, arching again.

Zach leaned forward, licking up Chris' cock, which resulted in a glorious moan, on the way back to his mouth, Chris’ eyes following every movement.  “But other times,” he said as he leaned over Chris, face to face, fingers still working him open, “other times the fantasy was more like this.  Just feeling you under me, hearing your breath, getting lost in your eyes.”

Chris pulled him down into a kiss, murmuring something Zach didn't quite catch.  As the kiss ended, Zach took the condom and sat back on his heels.  Apologizing for the empty feeling Chris was about the experience, he removed his fingers so he could maneuver the condom.

"Wait," Chris said, and Zach looked up, fearing that he was having second thoughts.  But Chris looked as wanton as ever.

“Don’t put it on yet.  I want to suck you.  I want... I want to taste you before you’re covered in rubber.  I want you in my mouth.”

Holy fucking shit.  Zach shuddered and closed his eyes.  “H-how?” he stammered.

“Come up here.”


	5. Devolving Vocabularies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wordplay is fun, dirty talk is even more fun, but eventually words become overrated...and hard to generate.

Zach nodded.  Taking a steadying breath, he straddled Chris and edged forward until his cock was above Chris’ mouth.   The tongue that he’d fantasized about incessantly darted out to wet Chris’ lips and then licked at Zach’s glans.  Trembling, Zach watched Chris work him over, tasting, swirling his tongue over his tip, and finally drawing him into Chris’ warm, wet mouth.  He braced himself against the headboard as Chris closed his lips over him, sucking gently. God, it was gorgeous, seeing Chris laid out under him and sucking him so painstakingly.  Chris grasped Zach’s ass and pulled him forward, forcing more cock into his mouth and then allowing it to retreat, making Zach nearly sob at the exquisite sensation.  He did it again, and Zach thought he understood.  He moved his clean hand into Chris’ hair, holding him steady, and rolled his hips experimentally.  Chris moaned around him.

“Oh my god, look at you,” Zach said, as he gently fucked Chris’ mouth.  “Look at you take it.  That’s beautiful.”

Chris held his gaze through it all, watching Zach as the older man released his hair and traced fingertips along his temple and jaw, finally resting on stretched lips.   They vibrated with the slide of his cock and the moans that grew more urgent as Zach talked.  Chris pulled him closer again, and Zach felt himself bump against the back of his throat.

"Fuck," he said, pulling back and struggling for control. "You are just full of surprises, Pine.  As much as I'm enjoying the view,” he said, watching himself disappear between those lips again, “and tempting as is it to fuck your throat and shoot across your face..."  Chris groaned, bucking into the air, his eyes rolling back.  "I really want to hear you cry out my name the first time I make you come.  And you can't do that if your mouth is stuffed with my cock."

He pulled away, leaving Chris gasping.  He made quick work of the condom and additional lube, and knelt again between Chris' legs.  He pulled the man into position, tilting his ass up and holding one leg in place with a hand in the crook of his knee.  He'd seen the angle Chris needed, felt how sensitive his prostate was.  He was determined to hit it on the first stroke.  Lining himself up, gasping as he pressed in and watched Chris' body open and stretch for him, he was rewarded with a mewling cry and a string of expletives when he sank slowly home.  He trembled for a moment, struggling to be still as Chris adjusted to him, savoring the slick, tight heat enveloping him and the way Chris writhed under him.  Chris was lost in feeling, eyes glazed and focused inward.  Zach was patient, rubbing circles on the inside of Chris’ knee with his thumb until the blue eyes searched for his.  Then he began to move.

A slow drag out elicited another blissful shudder from Chris ( _fuck, right there, yes, that's perfect_!), and the push in another.  Zach kept his movements slow and drawn out, watching Chris' eyes widen and his stomach muscles clench every time he hit that spot.  After a moment, Chris' hands reached over his head, bracing against the headboard, trying to increase the force and friction.  Zach held his hips steady, maintaining control, enjoying the way Chris' biceps bulged and rippled as he fought for leverage.  Almost as if his wrists were bound over his head, and... Fuck!

Zach thrust hard at the thought, and Chris cried out encouragement.

"Yes, fuck, like that!  God, it feels so good.  More, Zach!  Harder!  I need..."

"No," Zach said, slowing his pace again.  "Patience, Christopher.  I plan to watch you for hours.  I want to watch you unravel thread by thread.  I want to hear your extensive vocabulary devolve until the only word your mind can generate is my name. THEN I'll fuck you into this mattress."

Chris actually whimpered.  

Zach kissed the inside of Chris' ankle in mock apology.  It was an idle threat, really.  There was no fucking way Zach would last more than a few minutes.  Not with Chris looking and sounding and feeling so utterly perfect, splayed out beneath him and taking his cock so beautifully. 

"Even better..." Chris mumbled.

"I didn't quite catch that, Christopher,” Zach grunted between thrusts.  “Use your words."

Chris swallowed thickly and tried again. "You're even better than I imagined."  His voice was strained, his concentration slipping.

"And what did you imagine?  Are you going to share your fantasies?  The bridge, or the turbolift, maybe?"  Zach’s long, slow strokes into Chris’ body were becoming less gentle, making both men gasp.  Chris’ eyes were growing wilder as he tried to concentrate enough to respond.

"Oh, god!  All of that, yes.  Everything you said earlier.  And um, you... pinning me.  And then... in the back of a limo, in a suit, fucking my mouth..."

Zach closed his eyes and shuddered; he would be lucky to last another thirty seconds at this rate.  His next thrust was harder than he intended, but Chris braced himself and asked for more.  And Zach really didn't want it slow anymore, either.

"Love seeing you in a suit.  Makes me want to..."

"Want to what?" Zach asked, breath growing harsh.

"Want to... Oh, fuck..." Chris arched again as he adjusted to Zach's new rhythm: a hard and fast thrust followed by an agonizingly slow drag back out.  "Want anything.  Anything you want.  Anything that would make you fuck me like this."

"Jesus," Zach muttered, trying to control the wave of lust that statement had elicited.  "You are going to be a handful, aren't you?" Zach reached down and cupped Chris' balls, applying just a bit of pressure to the skin behind them.  He could feel the movement of his own cock beneath the skin.  Chris’ dick jumped, and his muscles clenched again.

"What?  How are you doing tha..."

"Good?" Zach asked.  

"Zach," he cried, nodding, pressing his hands against the headboard, trying to push up to meet Zach’s every thrust.

"Close?"

Chris nodded again, lips moving to form silent words.  And that was good… very good, because Zach could feel heat pooling in his abdomen and knew he couldn’t last much longer.   

“Touch yourself,” he commanded, and Chris groaned, lowering one of his hands to wrap around his cock.  “That’s it.  Show me how you like it.”

Chris’ hand was already moving faster than Zach’s thrusts, and the way he was writhing and thrashing… “Gorgeous.  God, Chris...”

And that was it.  The end of his control.  He grabbed Chris’ other leg, bent both closer to the man’s chest, and began to thrust in earnest.  Pounding into him.  And Chris was too far gone to be bossy — head thrown back and gasping. Nearly there.  Zach watched Chris’ hand intently, every tug and twist on that stunning cock, until… “Zach, oh god, yes…”

And Chris was coming in thick ropes across his abdomen, clenching around Zach, and his face… god, his face!

Two more thrusts and Zach came hard, white bliss blinding him momentarily.  He fell forward, braced on his hands and feeling Chris’ legs collapse around him. When he regained most of his senses, he gently untangled himself and pulled out of Chris, who whimpered at the loss of contact.

“Shhh.  I’ll be right back,” he whispered, pressing a kiss on Chris’ temple and then staggering off to the bathroom. It took only moments to dispose of the condom, wash himself, and then clean an as-yet-insensate Chris.  Then he succumbed to gravity and collapsed on the bed next to the man.  He pulled the covers up over them.  There were things to talk about — many things — but it would all have to wait until Zach’s synapses were working again.  He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breath, listening to Chris’ pants calm as well.  

Chris rolled over and curled into Zach’s side, draping an arm and leg and basically attaching himself like a limpet.  Zach huffed a laugh as he got his arm out of the way, wrapping it around Chris’s shoulders and weaving his fingers into damp hair.

Chris hummed appreciatively.

“You okay?” Zach asked, dropping a kiss on the top of Chris’ head.

“Mmmm.  But you’re never getting rid of me, now.”  Chris snuggled deeper into Zach’s embrace.

Zach huffed again.  Chris, it would seem, was a cuddler.  And actually, that fit perfectly with everything he knew about the man. Zach was pretty sure any other surprising discoveries about him would be equally charming.  And he was hoping to make many, many more.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

\--fin--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks to JunoMagic, who betaed this for me. I continued to tinker, so mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I've already started a continuation... not sure it if will be posted as additional chapters of this story or as a sequel, but probably the latter. They just wouldn't leave me alone... so, more to come.


End file.
